


Hope has to start somewhere

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Taking fate into her hands [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Community: writerverse, Not Canon Compliant, e080: A New Sheriff in Town, e081: After 3327
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen takes it upon herself to help Kevin because she can't get much more disliked than she already is anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope has to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hope has to start somewhere  
>  **Prompt:** hope  
>  **Bonus?** yes  
>  **Word Count:** 658  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom Welcome To Night Vale (Taking fate into her hands)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** n/a  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** Maureen takes it upon herself to help Kevin because she can't get much more disliked than she already is anyway.  
>  **Notes:** contains headcanon spoilers for episodes 80 and 81.

Maureen sighs. This is perhaps the one thing that will ostracize her from Night Vale worse than calling Cecil out on his shit, but the least likely person in the world is her only hope of graduating with her communications major anytime soon. And she knows Carlos is right that Kevin could use someone as unflappable as her on his roster and it is a good resume line to say you spearheaded an internship program for a budding radio station. 

She grabs her duffelbag from the corner of the lab and grabs a dose of the recalled Orange juice from the experiment fridge and downs it. 

The blinking doesn't scare her anymore now that she's done plenty of experiments on herself and knows why it happens and the side effects of it in her blood (basically she's more prone to time weirdness).

She feels the familiar pull and finds herself in (new) Desert Bluffs. She squares her shoulders and first stops in Carlos's lab and cleans up more of the mess, treating a second batch of notebooks with blood remover and checks up on the first pile of notebooks she'd treated with blood remover on her last visit. They're getting slightly more legible at least. Probably after two more visits, she can bring the first batch of notebooks back with her to Night Vale. 

Then she walks toward the radio station. She enters and calls, "Kevin or Vanessa!"

Kevin opens the studio door and looks out. She smiles. "Kevin, I'd like to take you up on that internship offer. I left Cecil and he won't give me my credit letter and I'd really like to graduate soon. Also Carlos said if you want you can come back to Night Vale with me and we can get some supplies."

Kevin nods. "Okay. Is it... Safe? I know Cecil doesn't like me. Same with most of the town."

"Eh. If you keep your head down I don't think anyone will notice. You just have to be disguised and stay with me."

She opens the duffelbag and hands Kevin a baseball cap. "You should be able to pull that down low enough to shadow your face so you won't be instantly recognizeable. Don't let go of my hand when we're in Night Vale. All anyone will think is probably that I'm babysitting or taking care of my little brother."

Kevin nods. "Thank you."

She glances at the producers booth. "Do you want to tell Vanessa to take care of the station while we're out?"

Kevin nods and steps into the studio. When he returns he looks well not happy but calm. "Let's get this over with. I'd like to see what you mean about Cecil not giving you your credit letter though. It's unprofessional. He could at least give you an incomplete letter, right?"

Maureen shrugs. "I don't know. I'm one of the few interns who survived the internship program or well I resigned because I was tired of nearly dying all the time."

"Well I do need an intern and you are the one with the most experience and the only applicant so I'm perfectly happy to hire you! Supplywise we need some more food and radios. I don't have any listeners here right now."

Maureen smiles. "We'll fix that. I've been listening to you at least from back in Night Vale. Carlos helped me hack a radio so I could get your news in addition to ours. Put that cap on. Then we can go."

She watches as he puts it on his head and she watches him tug the brim down low and the shadow it creates is perfect. She takes him by the hand and smiles. "I'm going to blink us back into Night Vale. I've finally figured out how to solidify back into the right timeline, so we don't have to walk in and out of the dog park. Which is getting hard to do anyway."


End file.
